Becoming Heroes
by Neferit
Summary: The North will sort you out. They would never say they will be still alive when this ends. And yet, not only they survived, they fulfilled their destiny... Chapter 3 revisited.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Well, this is going to be my try of a longer Icewind Dale 2 story. And - as you can find out right now in the beginning of the story, it's also about Domi's Icewind Dale 2 NPC Project (which can be found over at Gibberling Three forum). I can only recommend you this mod - it made my play really enjoyable - trust me, you don't want to play Czech version of the game. And they even called it "proffesional Czech version of the game". I really don't want to know how the game would be, if the version wasn't "proffesional, eh. However, I hope you'll find this story at least partially interesting and will honor me with a review of yours, hm? Also - if you spot any errors (I'm sure there are some), tell me about it, please. And now - onward to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just Sindal and this fanfic are all my fault. The game of Icewind Dale is property of Black Isle and IWD2 NPC Project is property of Domi.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Farewell! thou art too dear for my possessing,_

_And like enough thou know'st thy estimate,_

_The charter of thy worth gives thee releasing;_

_My bonds in thee are all determinate._

_For how do I hold thee but by thy granting?_

_And for that riches where is my deserving?_

_The cause of this fair gift in me is wanting,_

_And so my patent back again is swerving._

_Thy self thou gavest, thy own worth then not knowing,_

_Or me to whom thou gav'st it else mistaking;_

_So thy great gift, upon misprision growing,_

_Comes home again, on better judgement making._

_Thus have I had thee, as a dream doth flatter,_

_In sleep a king, but waking no such matter._

_-  
_

I still couldn't believe it - my father had kicked me out. Well, not literary - but very close to it. Forced to choose between marriage with man I've seen never before and voluntary exile in northern lands I chose the latter. I foolishly hoped that my mother will do something about that. After all - all these troubles were caused because I did something what brought me punishment - but saved my friend.

But she didn't. So with sense of finality I started to pack my things for the journey. I was told that my first destination is place called 'Tentowns'. I had sincerely no idea what the heck the place is - the scholars who were paid for my education in geography did really horrible job and because I don't like the feeling of uncertainty, I searched through the family library and found the book about Icewind Dale. From the book Tentowns seemed to be quite boring place. No idea what father thought I will be doing there. Then news about troubles with orcs over at Icewind Dale reached my ears - and truth to be told, I started to be really nervous. Yes, I was trained in sword fight, as an elf I can use my bow very well and such - however, there's a huge difference between training and the real fighting. And to lands like that I'm going. Or better - as a true poet would have said - "To troubled lands we leap!" Or as would say any normal person - "Shit."

Just the evening before I was about to leave Luskan for gods know how long time I was introduced to "Sir Nord", some old friend of my father. I imagined some stuffy and that entire shiny paladin - but to tell the truth, Sir Nord was the right opposite. I don't think I've ever met person who could curse so good - and so long without repeating himself - like him. On first sight he was harsh - but I've got the feeling it's just some kind of protection wall he built around himself. And as a true bard and a woman I simply _knew_ I had to find out why he had done that. I also knew I will have plenty of chances - Nord was coming to the North with me, together with his squire Hildury. As a protector of sorts. I was quite curious about this 'Hildury'. I think I have heard something about her - but I couldn't find the memory about what exactly it was.

I decided to not bother with it for now. This was my last night here in Luskan, after all. I climbed the stars into small astronomical tower which was on our family estate and served as a personal obsertatory. I watched the stars for long time. _'So much for following your heart, as your parents always told you, girl,'_ I thought. _'These things are always good when it's all only about speaking - when it comes to action, however, it suddenly doesn't seem so good to certain people...'_

I sighed. This over thinking won't help anyone. I returned to my room and went to reverie. Sorting my thoughts will help me in whatever awaits me.

**o.O.o**

Next day I was heading out of our house to the port without anyone - except of servants - saying his or her farewell to me. Have I really had been such a piece of bastard that they didn't want to see me probably for the last time? This rejection from my family, parents and siblings, really hurt.

I walked towards the docks when I heard someone calling me. Turning around I saw Moran running towards me. He stopped shortly in front of me, breathing heavily. He looked quite frantic.

"Sindal, you can't do that!" Still panting he grabbed my shoulders. "You simply can't! Let's get back - I'll confess it was me who did that. Yes, they'll kick me out of the Order - but at least you will be safe. Don't go!"

I looked into his eyes. We have known each other for years, we were almost like siblings. Except that I was daughter of one of the most prominent members of the Order - and he was son of poor commoner, who would gave everything to help his son achieve his only dream, become a knight. Should they both be robbed of that just because of one stupid thing? _No_. That was something I simply couldn't allow to happen. I shook my head resolutely.

"No way, Moran. I won't let you do that." I smiled at him gently and touched his cheek with my hand. "Just send my regards to your father, will you?"

He covered my hand with his and pressed his cheek into my palm. "I'll never forget." In his eyes I could read the promise. Smiling again I stepped back. "It's time to go for me now. Fare thee well, my friend."

I started walking again. When I had to turn over to another street, I looked back. He was still standing there, watching me leave. That's what stayed in my memory. Later, I saw him even in my dreams. He was just standing there and watching me leave.

Finally I reached the docks. Sir Nord was coming in the same time as me, so I had finally the honour to meet his squire, Hildury. Hm - I was quite surprised to find out Hildury was a half-orc. She seemed to be really taken by her "knight", though - and Nord made it quite clear that if anyone has problem with Hildury, he will have to come through him first. Well, I couldn't imagine anyone who would even thought about this.

Together we got on the deck of the ship, the Wicked Wench, which should take us to Tentowns. Nord went to discuss our arranging with captain. I don't know what came over me, because in next moment I was standing on the guardrail, holding lanyard and smiling into suddenly appearing wind. I took a look on the docks, scanning it for even the slightest glimpse of presence of my parents. I couldn't see them anywhere. I saw I one man dressed in violescent robe of mage, with long dark hair and tanned skin. As I was gazing his way, he turned a bit - and I don't know how but we were staring into each other eyes for next few moments which seemed to stretch forever.

"Sindal? Where the bloody hells are you?" Nord's thunder voice brought me back to reality. I shook my head and quickly followed him and Hildury to the under deck. I still hoped someone from my family will appear to say his or her good-bye to me. But no one has come until the ship finally left Luskan and headed towards the Tentowns.


	2. Targos

**A/N:** Well, this is going to be my try of a longer Icewind Dale 2 story. And - as you can find out right now in the beginning of the story, it's also about Domi's Icewind Dale 2 NPC Project (which can be found over at Gibberling Three forum). I can only recommend you this mod - it made my play really enjoyable - trust me, you don't want to play Czech version of the game. And they even called it "proffesional Czech version of the game". I really don't want to know how the game would be, if the version wasn't "proffesional", eh. However, I hope you'll find this story at least partially interesting and will honor me with a review of yours, hm? Also - if you spot any errors (I'm sure there is more than one mistake in it), tell me about it, please. And now - onward to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just Sindal and this fanfic are all my fault. The game of Icewind Dale is property of Black Isle and IWD2 NPC Project is property of Domi.

* * *

_Who will guide the boats ashore,_

_where, warriors, is your home?_

Our voyage took already ten days and we still haven't reached our destination, Tentowns. Well, it didn't trouble me much - I had quite nice company; a halfling thief Nikosh, members of Order Nord and Hildury, cleric Valeero from Neverwinter and... Jaemal, the man from the docks. I was quite surprised to see him travel on the same ship - however, I couldn't bring myself to bother with it. I was too busy with trying to make him feel better, since he obviously wasn't created for travelling this way. He was positively green most of the time - which came nicely with the violet of his robe, if you ask me. He also had very nice voice, calm and gentle. I would be able to listen to his voice for hours. It could have been very pleasantly spent hours, if he didn't feel so sick for longer part of our voyage. However, asking him to he'll join us in Targos was one of the hardest things in my entire life.

_"Tell me, Jaemal, what are your plans in Targos?"_

_"To help the defenders as well as I can."_

_"Then why don't you join us? We are going to help them the same as you do."_

_"Wouldn't you or your other companions mind eunuch travelling with you?"_

Finally, after almost two weeks long voyage we finally reached our destination, town of Targos. And immediately we got attacked by... _orcs_? Yes, orcs. Have you ever tried to get the whole docks rid of so many orcs? We somehow managed to do it just in time - the orcs wanted to set aflame all the ships there. The defenders were really grateful for our help - after several days of fighting their numbers weren't many and all of them were exhausted. After finishing of the docks cleansing sir Nord came and then we had the craziest dialogue of my entire life.

"Listen, Sindal," said Nord, "I'm not sure what your Lord father wants from me, but I watched you on that cursed boat and here in Targos, and I think you're a decent lass with some talents." To my questioning glance he hastily added: "I'm not much into wet nursing, and I wager you're even less into being babied. I bet that the responsibility is exactly what you need to pluck the baby fluff and foolish airs out. So, here's the deal. From this point on, you lead us, and I'll step in if things start getting out of hand."

I found myself staring at him with open mouth, trying to tell him this is very, **very** bad idea. He patted my shoulder and spoke loudly: "Pull yourself together, lass, and stand tall. You're your father's daughter; it's in your blood to lead." Leaning to my ear he added silently: "And don't worry, I'm watching your back, so I won't let you screw things up too badly, girl. Go on, now. Lead us into town, and ask how we can get ourselves an audience with Lord Ulbrec."

I made a face at him, expecting that this was all he wanted to say. However, it wasn't all. Reaching to his backpack he pulled two things out - a sword and a ring - and handed them over to me. "Here, pup, take this. Your father thought to toughen you up, but you're green enough to need a little help and he knows it. And, well, there is one from your lady mother too." I remembered both things - it was mother's ring; the one she told me my father gave her when they met on their adventures. And the sword... I remember it was always hanging in the main hall; first sword my father got from his father. I turned aside from my companions - I didn't want them to see the tears which suddenly appeared in my eyes. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Turning my head I saw Jaemal looking at me, clearly worried. I tried to smile. His eyes slid off my face to the sky.

"Sindal, look!"

I looked up. The black sky was painted by the northern lights. Nowhere you can see such a mix of red, crimson, scarlet, orange and yellow; only here. Only here the sky looks like treasures of a dragon's hoard. I felt his fingers closing on my shoulder, when he leaned to whisper in my ear: "What is it, Sindal?"

I don't know what I was thinking, but suddenly I found myself touching his hand with my cheek and responding back: "_Aurora Borealis_, also called _Northern Lights_. You know, I've seen it before. I've seen it many times, in fact. But tonight... tonight I have a strange feeling that I see it for the first time."

I turned to face him. His eyes, so deep and unique reflected the northern lights. He added softly: "Maybe it's because you see them through my eyes." I felt his hand, still on my shoulder, trembling slightly. Looking deep into my eyes he continued: "They remind me of you, the bright Maiden of the North. Perhaps, I could call you Northern Light. Sometimes. If that's not too... presumptuous." He finished in a bit unsure, even tense manner. As if this meant more to him than just giving a nickname to someone. I felt myself grinning. "At least it's not _'snow maiden'_. Sure, call me Northern Light. You can do it whenever the desire strikes you..." I would slap myself in that moment, afraid of offending him.

With a slight smile he said: "Don't catch your breath; you did not misspeak or offend. I _do_ have desires, Northern Light." He winked at me and I felt my cheeks burning. "I like the name - it truly fits you."

We stood there, facing each other and gazing into the sky. I allowed myself to look back at him - his eyes were full of the celestial's red. And then - as if he felt my gaze on him - he turned his eyes back to look into mine. And the look in his eyes made me shiver a bit, because in the depths of his eyes was something more. More than what ever had been in them.

Only unwillingly I broke the spell of his gaze. With rueful smile I led _'my'_ group to the town centre to meet its mayor, Lord Ulbrec. I was quite curious about what kind of person can lead this place. Surprisingly, there were no signs of orcs further in Targos. Lord Ulbrec himself reminded me a bit of my father; strict, proud and maybe a bit too stubborn for his own good. His wife, lady Elytharra, welcomed us more warmly; to my surprise she was an elven mage. While I was talking to Ulbrec and Elytharra, the others were listening carefully.

"Just tell me, Ulbrec, how it's possible that the orcs were only in docks and nowhere else?" asked Nord in the end.

"In truth, I have no idea," replied Ulbrec unwillingly. Elytharra added: "Although we are afraid that there's a... a traitor amongst the citizens." Jaemal raised his head. "Maybe I have a solution of this. There was a scroll on one orc's body; it was partly burned, however, I took it for later examination, since on the first sight I couldn't decipher what it is about."

Elytharra stood up with excited expression on her face. "Give it to me, then. Maybe I will be able to decipher it." Looking on the scroll which Jaemal handled to her she said slowly: "Well, so this is how the orcs have done it. They had this scroll." Raising her head she met my questioning gaze: "It's only one scroll out of two. There's still the traitor amongst the citizens... and he has the other part of the spell."

I met Nord's gaze and on his raised eyebrow I just nodded slightly. Yes, the traitor must die. And the sooner it will happen, the better.


	3. Traitors and Troubles

**A/N:** Well, this is going to be my try of a longer Icewind Dale 2 story. And - as you can find out right now in the beginning of the story, it's also about Domi's Icewind Dale 2 NPC Project (which can be found over at Gibberling Three forum). I can only recommend you this mod - it made my play really enjoyable - trust me, you don't want to play Czech version of the game. And they even called it "proffesional Czech version of the game". I really don't want to know how the game would be, if the version wasn't "proffesional", eh. However, I hope you'll find this story at least partially interesting and will honor me with a review of yours, hm? Also - if you spot any errors (I'm sure there is more than one mistake in it), tell me about it, please. And now - onward to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just Sindal and this fanfic are all my fault. The game of Icewind Dale is property of Black Isle and IWD2 NPC Project is property of Domi.

* * *

**Traitors and Troubles**

_To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep..._

"Please, give those letters to captain Marine, so my love will know what happened to me," pleaded a wounded oldier, Garradun. I squeezed his hand encouragingly. "Don't worry - we take care about these letters - your love back in Neverwinter will read them." Taking the letters from the small table beside the bed I rose and went to my companions.

"Sindal, I don't trust this soldier," said Nord. Valeero also looked somehow uneasily. I smiled a bit. "Do I look like a complete idiot to you? I know that something isn't right about that man - I just can not decide what it is. Let's go to the cleric over there - maybe he will be able to tell us something." However, the cleric - Denham, didn't look surprised when we told him about our suspicion.

"I don't know much about Garradun myself. The others already told me he makes them nervous with his gaze - it's a gaze of a hunter watching his prey."

Nord nodded slowly. "Yes, that would make a fine description of that look."

I added hesitantly. "I've got some letters from Garradun. He said they are meant for his love." The others looked at me, surprised. "What should I do with them, if Garradun is not what he looks like?"

Denham coughed a little. "Well, although it's not completely right, I suppose we should open the letters and see what he writes there. There is a chance that the letter is full of informations about our defenses. We can't risk it." Eyes of Valeero bore into my back; she clearly didn't agree with opening of those letters. My brain was working furiously. Personally, I would hate the thought that someone reads my private letters. On the other hand - we are in war. Slowly, I nodded my head and handed over the letters. "Here. Take a look on them."

Denham broke the sigils and started to read. As he continued reading, his brow furrowed more and more. Not looking up he said: "Well, it looks like our little friend over there is just another spy." I moaned tiredly. "Are you sure?"

He pointed me several places in the letter. "Look here - _'there shouldn't be much trouble for defeat of Tentowns. The defences of the town are low - 50 archers, 80 swordsmen, 10 catapults, wooden barricades and exploding barrels.'_ "

I glanced Nord's way helplessly. "What now, Nord?"

Nord thought about it for a short moment. Then, in his thurder-like voice he replied. "We need to do several things, lass. First of all - take care about the traitor. And second," he glanced at Denham, "can you place an explosion spell into the letter?"

Denham raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Of course I can. Why?"

Nord grinned. "For a bloody surprise for those damned spies."

Valeero asked: "Excuse me, sir Nord - but what exactly do you have on your mind?"

Nord's plan was simple. Firstly, we take care of Garradun (that means _we take care about his quick disappearing from this plane of existence_) and still take the letters to the captain Marine. And because he probably will be just another traitor, an unpleasant surprise waits just for him. After the opening the letters will explode. Well, not a bad plan, if someone wants to know my opinion about this matter. I just sent a quick prayer to Oghma in hope that when Marine opens the letter, I will be far enough to not being hit by the explosion. But no matter - the time for discovery what the hell Garaddun is has come.

As I expected, it was pretty messy matter. Try to kill a doppleganger in the middle of a rather field hospital. There was blood everywhere and to tell the truth, I was - as Nord would probably say - bloody happy I don't have to clean all the mess. After a short break we went to the Mayor's house where we should meet with the rest of our companions. I hoped they had found some information about the traitor.

Luckily, they did. As Jaemal told me, their search for the traitor - they used some divination spells connected with the scroll we've found - was short and led them to the abandoned house near the town centre. They quickly took care of him. As Nikosh couldn't forget to add, the traitor of name Phaen had also quite useful robe and nice amount of money - as well as the second part of teleport spell.

It was time to finally get to the palisade. I had a strange foreboding that something definitely bad is going to happen.

**o.O.o**

"... but I have no idea what that damned orc is saying," said Koluhm. I replied impatiently: "But my race has quite decent knowledge of orcish language. Just tell me what that dead body is repeating and I'll do my best to translate it." Koluhm nodded and bowed his head to the side while he was listening to the speaking of the dead.

"He's repeating words '_Vaws-hak'_..."

I searched in my memory. "Well, it means _'death'_. In case you place the accent on the _'hak'_ part, it would mean _'death to Targos'_. Please, continue."

Koluhm continued: "Then he says _'Uhj-kelor... vazsedrae...'_"

I desperately tried to concentrate on the language. _'Hells, father - you simply had to kick here me and not someone who payed more attention during the lessons of racial enemies, right?'_ "_'We take... we take the walls by storm and... and deliver a deadly blow to the town.'_" I thought for a moment. Well, that would make sense. My memory finaly found the dust-covered knowledge and started to use it properly it seemed. Great. "Do you have any other words?" I asked. Koluhm nodded once more.

"_'Caballus unt-unjtor vazsedrae...'_"

Almost unconsciously I started to tap my cheek with my finger while I was listening to him. "Hm... He's talking about some orc shaman or mage of name Caballus. He's supposed to be leader of the tribe which is attacking Targos. However it sound more like his tribe is just _'one of many'_. Just one of many." I shuddered a bit. "That doesn't sound overly good."

"_'Irter... Caballus, Ghotrag, Vghotan, vazsedrae julik...'_"

My friends were watching me with worried eyes, since I've got up from my seat and started to pace around the room. I thought it useless to tell them that it helps me to think clearly. Yeah, sir Nord could tell _'like father, like daughter.' _I would bet my shoes that he saw my father doing this more than once._  
_

"Eh, he's saying: _'Just as we follow the three-headed beast, the most powerful three of us_ - by the way, by this he most probably means some other orcs - _will fall on you.'_ The rest seems more like names to me. _Caballus_, _Ghotrag_ and, ehm, _Vghotan_, which means something like "Hound's Tooth", "Dog's Tooth" or another orcish nonsense."

"_'Kehrk-nor... aseidez-ki.'_" Koluhm paused for a moment. "And _'julik'_ again."

"_'We shall strike upon you from below. We shall strike upon your walls. We shall encircle the town just as a fist clutches...'_"

"Well, that doesn't sound overly nice," said Nikosh while looking around nervously. Not that I was feeling overly assured. Valeero asked Koluhm: "Does the orc say anything else?"

He shook his head. "No. After this he fells silent, and if he says anything, he just repeats what has already been said."

"Hm, if the names belong to the leaders of that thrice damned orcs who are attacking Targos, at least the arches will know whom to shoot first..." I swear that Nord looked quite pleased by the fact. Why, if I haven't been so nervous, I would be probably pleased by the it as well. But being a newbie to the fight usually doesn't grant you much confidence in your abilities.

While I mused about the upcoming fight, the realization kicked me pretty hard. "Gods - but the orc said that the attack on the palisade would be coordinated with the attack on the docks!" The others jumped from their seats and we were almost running back to Saford. I'm sure Koluhm was calling something but in the moment it was the last thing which was of any interest to me. However, I have to say that it was pretty interesting to see how my companions were running. Nord and Hildury in their plate mails looked quite funny. Nikosh had hard time to keep with us, Valeero looked as calm as ever and Jaemal... well, how can look someone who's running while wearing a mage robe? I was quite positive that was blushing when he caught me looking his way. _'Girl - get your mind off of that! You've got more important things to do!'_

Luckily, there were no signs of attack yet, so we slowed down a bit. I've run into the barrack and to Saford's questioning gaze I started to tell him the shorter version of what the orc said. He sent several runners all around the palisade, so the men would prepare and I was sent to get the group of Iron Collar mercenaries. I grinned inwardly. Those men were sending innapropriate jokes my way all the time I was in Salty Dog and I was quite looking forward to show them that making stupid jokes about the woman of higher birth is not good. Heck, I'm not snobbish - but manners are not privilege of only the higher classes, is it?

The Iron Collar men were quite cowards, as I found out soon. I only had to say that if I happen to say they were connected to Phaen, they will immediately be considered and hanged as traitors. As drunken as they were, all the alcohol run from their veins when they've heard me say this. I was quite pleased to see how hastily they went to the palisade. Nord, who came with me just patted me on shoulder and chuckled.

But then the attck of orcish tribes begun.

**o.O.o**

In the middle of our report Thomas run into Saford's office. "Orcs are attacking!"

Saford immediatelly jumped of his seat. "Quickly, Sindal - you have to help the others over at palisade. Thomas, run quickly to hide somewhere - I don't want to see you hurt. Is that understood?" All of us nodded. Thomas seemed to be a bit disappointed that he will miss all the fighting again, but at the look Saford gave him he didn't dare to protest. While he run to the town core, we were running in the opposite direction. And in time, although a bit too late for some of the men.

"Watch out!" cried one of the guards. In the next moment the wall was no longer there, in its place was a smoking hole, suddenly full of attacking orcs, the biggest orc I've ever seen leading them while riding a worrrk. _'Well, guess that this is the famous Vghotan the dead orc told us about.'_ Knowing my luck, it was to be expected that Vghotan made his way to me. Before I had chance to react, Vghotan was by me. I had barely time to raise my sword, when I found out that I'm under his worrrk and that damned beast tries to bite my head off. Horror had me in an iron grip in that moment. I couldn't breath properly because that beast was as heavy as elephant, I swear. Suddenly, Vghotan was swept off the worrk's back by a very angry looking and furiously cursing paladin. It was as if the terrible sense of fear was lifted from me. I've heard someone screaming - after the battle the others told me it was me, while I struggled to get rid of the worrrk. Again, someone hurried to help me - this time it was Jaemal, who hit the worrrk with a magic missile, causing the beast to whimper and back off, while Jaemal shoot spell after spell on the beast. As I tried to stand and catch my breath, Jaemal stood close, supporting me and ready to protect me if neccesary. I was so happy to be still alive that I've kissed him on cheek and then run into the fight to help Nord, who was trying to smash Vghotan into the ground. We had barely the chance to finish Vghotan and his roup when we've heard a loud CRASH! and yelling "They broke through the palisade!" I've also heard sir Nord cursing loudly about some people's idiocy and again we were running towards the attacking orcs.

This time I had more luck. We defeated this group quite quickly, when the orcs broke through the gate. _'And here I was, wondering, if the guards will be willing to open the gates for me...'_ The last of the orcish leaders, Caballus, appeared in the smoking hole which used to be gate just a few moments ago, his followers pouring into the town on both sides. I sent a quick prayer to every god who would listen and together with others I charged into the fight. I've noticed Olaf and Anson fighting by my sides. Somehow I managed to end right in front of the orc mage. _'Shit,'_ was all I could think about. But if I wanted to survive - and trust me, I really wanted - I had to attack him quickly. Caballus looked up at me, promise of painful death in his small eyes.

Suddenly, I felt a battle cry rising in my throat. "For Targos!" I felt as if all the sound of the world has disappeared while I cut Caballus again and again. After a time which seemed like an eternity to me Caballus finally fell and the sound reached my ears once more. Feeling a little dumbfounded I looked around. The men were finishing the last - and after the demise of their three leaders very panicked - orcs. A throbbing pain in my side made me to look down. Obviously, during the fight with Caballus I've got hit hard by one of his warriors but I haven't noticed it in my battle fever. My head started to spin. Someone was calling my name - but before the person could reach me, I felt myself falling to the ground and to the darkness of unconsciousness.


	4. New Mission

**A/N:** Well, this is going to be my try of a longer Icewind Dale 2 story. And - as you can find out right now in the beginning of the story, it's also about Domi's Icewind Dale 2 NPC Project (which can be found over at Gibberling Three forum). I can only recommend you this mod - it made my play really enjoyable - trust me, you don't want to play Czech version of the game. And they even called it "professional Czech version of the game". I really don't want to know how the game would be, if the version wasn't "proffesional", eh. However, I hope you'll find this story at least partially interesting and will honor me with a review of yours, hm? Also - if you spot any errors (I'm sure there is more than one mistake in it), tell me about it, please. And now - onward to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just Sindal and this fanfic are all my fault. The game of Icewind Dale is property of Black Isle and IWD2 NPC Project is property of Domi.

* * *

**4. New mission**

_... is on continuing mission... to boldly go where no man has gone before!_

I think the world had gone mad. Seriously. How other you want explain that just after waking up you get another mission impossible? I swear that Ulbrec would deserve to be hit hard over his head, goddamnit! Huh, I'm starting to talk more like Sir Nord that the Sindal I used to know not so long ago.

Also - I've found out that when it comes to the matter of my well-being, Jaemal can be even worse than my mother. Well, I was secretly happy to find him by my bedside when I woke up in healers' tent - we talked a lot during the times I didn't have to drink potion after potion. Heck, one would have though that the healing potions would at least taste good. But no - the taste was something awful. No wonder Jaemal laughed when he saw the grimaces I was making after drinking several of those potions in a row. I asked him once how I got here when the last thing I remember is me collapsing on the ground. He fell silent for a moment and then replied in _sotto voce_: "I carried you here." So, that would explain the blood stains he still had on his robe. I quite regretted that I wasn't at least a bit conscious, so I could enjoy the closeness to him. This thought startled me first. But there was something what attracted me to Jaemal since the very beginning. Something in his eyes belied the same feeling, so I wasn't overly surprised when he started conversation after another round of potions.

"Have you ever wondered what makes people fall in love?"

I smiled a bit. "Yes, I did. And I have found no answer to that question."

His eyes focused somewhere between us. "I thought of it just yesterday..."

I swear that my heart skipped a beat when he said that. Yesterday, that means the day when all this fighting started. And just a short time after we watched Northern Lights. Is this the reason why he was watching me so intently after it? I looked into his eyes, so deep and dark and heard myself responding in a dreamy voice: "Yes... yes you did."

I saw the memory flick in his eyes while he spoke: "Falling in love is... Is meeting someone bright... so impossibly bright that when she's not around, your soul will still remember her, just like your eyes, even closed, remember the light after you've looked at it."

With my throat suddenly dry I whispered: "So, that's what love is? An imprint into each other soul?"

Before he got the chance to reply, Valeero came in with the last round of potions, so he just sent me a small smile, stood up and left the tent, leaving me to drink the potions in Valeero's company. Well, nothing against Valeero - but when you can choose between handsome man and pretty woman, I'll bet that I know whom you would choose, when you're a woman yourself.

I was told that I was uncoscious for almost a day - and Jaemal hasn't moved from my side for the whole time. I asked Hildury about what was happening during my "time out". She told me that apart from the fact that Nord finally voiced his disagreement with wooden palisade (which I, sadly, completely missed), Nikosh robbing all the three orc leaders of their treasures, Valeero mixing all the potions I had to drink and Jaemal sitting by my side nothing all that special happened. I was starting to quite like Hildury. She was able to cut her way through the attacking group of orcs - but in some ways she was like a small child. She adored sir Nord, that much I could tell. I wasn't surprised by the fact - he gave her second chance, something, what not many people would give her. I have to say that when I've met Hildury for the first time, she _'scared the crap out of me'_ as Nord would probably say. But now the situation was completely different.

So, once more we were travelling. And as showed to be usual here in North - the enemy showed up sooner than I would prefer. But this one was Torak, chieftain of Broken Tusk clan.

"Why you here? You want to occupy Torak's river?" His eyes suddenly focused on Hildury. "Wait... What is this? You half-orc. You share blood of our ancestors, sister. Why you come here with weapon drawn, ready to spill orc blood? Join Torak. Join Broken Tusk clan!"

Hildury looked sincerely confused and... scared. However, she gathered her courage and spoke: "I better die as a human, than live as an orc." But then she surprised us all. She started to make her way through the barricade made out of the wooden barrels. We quickly went to help her while Torak yelled curses and run away, leaving the orcs of his tribe to fight. Luckily, we managed to kill them quite quickly. While I was cleaning my sword, Nord spoke to me:

"So, what's your impression of the bloody North so far, lass?"

I looked up to him and raised my eyebrows questioningly. "You mean apart from the snow, snow and _more_ snow part?"

Nord just grinned. "Bloody observant are we, eh? Now, how does North _feel _to you?"

I shrugged. "So far the only feel I have from this lace is the fact that it's just one big battlefield. Just look at it - if it's not yetis, you can always meet some barbarian. If it's not barbarian, it's orcs. And if it's not an orc, it's the weather. All of those are trying to get you, if you know what I mean."

Nord looked quite pleased while looking around over the endless woods and snow plains. "But hells - the challenge, the endless battle!" Seeing my not overly enthusiastic expression he patted my shoulder and added: "Heh, lass - let's get moving and see who buggers whom."

I swear that these orcs had much more intelligence then I would give them credit for. The idea of kegs of blasting was a really good one - I just wasn't sure if I'm more burnt by the explosions or cold and drenched from all that jumping into the snow in an effort to not being burnt. But our good luck showed again - we could get dry again and spend the night in the cabin of resident druids, Derek Springsong and his wife Sabrina. While I and Valeero, both wrapped in a dry blanket - sat closer to the fire, Hildury and the others were choping firewood outside. I glanced at Valeero: "Are you feeling so stupid like me right now or not?" Valeero shot me a quick smile: "Yeah - Hildury works hard and what are we doing? Just sitting in comfortable warmth and doing nothing. We'll have to think about something what we can do for her." I nodded and snugggled more into the warm blanket. It was really nice to feel warm again. The others came with the fresh wood and made themselves as comfortable as they could. Derek and Sabrina were good hosts, so it was no wonder that I slowly drifted to sleep right where I was sitting. The only thing which interrupted my sleep was that during the night someone lifted me from my sitting place to carry me to my bedroll. I started to drowsily ask, if it's time to get up, when the gentle voice of one unnamed man calmed me again. "Shhh, it's just me, Northern Light. No need to wake up. Just sleep..." Smilling, I let sleep to claim me again.

Next day we continued to the Shengarn Bridge. However, as always it couldn't be without trouble. Torak gathered his tribe and captured the whole village of woodcutters - if we won't go away, he will kill them all. But... he made one serious mistake - he sent one of the hostages to meet us, Kaitlin Silvertongue. To our great surprise she also brought some news about the orcs here - "They are building a huge dam on Shengarn river," was what she said. The problem was how to save the villagers, since they were kept in a circle made out of the blasting kegs. Solution was as easy as it was dangerous; in the destroyed village was a house of an alchemist - and in the debris we have found a potion of invisibility. Truth to be said, Nikosh wasn't overjoyed by the fact that he has to go to the orc camp and open the doors to the saw-mill - however, only he was capable of moving silently as we needed. And even then he got another thing to do - to kill the firestarter, while the rest of us take care of the fighters. Not that I blamed Nikosh for lack of enthusiasm - I would give almost everything to be back in Luskan right now, since the whole situation was scaring me. To calm down a bit I sang several of the magic songs I was taught to raise the party's luck. Nikosh was pale but my songs had surprisingly good effect on him.

We were prepared by the wooden palisade whic surrounded the saw-mill. After hearing a faint noise Nord carefully pushed the gate open. Unnoticed we entered the area. Hiding behind the small trees we observed the saw-mill; women and men sat together in the circle of kegs, orcs surrounding them, the firestarter sitting nearby but not too close, ready to fire an arrow. I turned to Nord. "Nord? Any ideas about what to do next?"

He though for afew moments. "We need someone," he glanced towards the place where Nikosh was supposed to be, "to take care of that damned firestarter before we get to the circle." I bit my lower lip. "All right. Nikosh?" Only a silent "Eh?" was my answer. "You gonna take care of the firestarter." I've heard groan._ 'Yeah, Nikosh, I'm not surprised you don't want to do it - but there's no other chance,'_ I thought to myself. "Jaemal? I need you to cast some infirmatory spells on the orcs - and most important, silence spell, so Torak won't know what's happening here. Is that clear?" He simply nodded. I finished the orders: "The rest of us is going to attack them openly. Remember, no war cries, try to make as little noise as possible, otherwise we have the rest of the tribe after us."

Nikosh sneaked away, Jaemal following him closely to cast the first of his spell. I, Nord, Hildury and Valeero slowly crept toward the circle.

Suddenly, Jaemal's figure appeared in the sights of the orcs, moving his hands in the complicate icantantions of the spell. "... mortis... fiat!" The spell was finished, the orcs opened their mouths to cry - but no sound came out from their throats. We rushed towards the circle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nikosh emerging from invisibility, daggers aiming towards the firestarter's back - but at the same moment my blood went cold in my veins; the firestarter was already releasing a fire arrow. The panic must have made me quicker than usual I guess because in the next second I was sprinting in a way which came upright to the trajectory of the arrow, just to perform something what some plane travelling friend of my mother called _robinsonade_. During the jump the arrow hit me in the shoulder. _'What a cliché injury,'_ run through head. Through the pain I felt a relief that the arrow didn't make it towards the kegs. The pain was paralyzing first but somehow I managed to stand and attack the nearest orc. Luckily for us the silence spell affected not only the orcs but the vilagers as well, since several of the women were starting to be really hysterical.

Finally the last of the orcs fell. Valeero rushed to my side. "Are you all right, Sindal? I've seen you to take an arrow before..." I gave her a wry grin and followed her to the building where I sat down, while she inspected the wound. The arrow was still sticking out of it, and since it was a fire arrow, not only it pierced my flesh, it also burnt my skin which was starting to let me know it was burnt. Others had several scratches but luckily nothing serious. _'Must be the beginner's luck of mine,'_ I thought. The villagers were calming down quickly as the spell wore off. And then Valeero jerked the arrow out. She did it so quickly that I didn't even had the time to yelp in pain - and as i know myself, I would be pretty loud and that would bring Torak on us sooner than we would like. Quickly bandaging my shoulder, Valeero went to check on others.

Carefully we led the villagers to Kaitlin, instructing them to leave the area until we get it rid of Torak and his tribe. I have to say that I was quite looking forward to kill the orc. If nothing else, we were going to be paid for it - and I always hated to do a poor job.

**o.O.o**

So, here we go again.

Killing of Torak and the rest of his clan was just a start. Then we had to go throught the damned pass to the orcish dam, fighting our way through wererats, harpies and the "king" of the pass, wererat called Garnaet the Sharptooth. Pretty annoying fellow, if ya ask me. Long was our way to the bridge over the river Shengarn. Huh, my bardic side is showing more and more often, I see. Must be the scenery of Spine of the World, the constant danger and the closeness of death. It simply makes your Muse to work harder, since there may not be another day to sing, play or perform.

As we neared the bridge, we were trying to stay unseen, hiding behind trees and such. I felt like a child playing hide-and-seek with his parents. Well, but my parents wouldn't attack me on sight during the game, eh. Hiding behind a small snow hill, or how should I call it, I observed the bridge. I could clearly see several ogres, bunch of orcs and... and _a woman_? Yes, my elven eyes weren't deceiving me - there was a woman dressed as a mage commanding all those monsters. From her height and overall stature I would say she's either human or half-elf, although I couldn't be completely sure. I returned to the others to tell them about this and to set the orders.

The presence of a woman commanding the orcs and ogres was surprising to others, too. Valeero looked quite uneasy about the presence of enemy here, on the bridge which should be used by the reinforcements from Neverwinter and Luskan. As much as she obviously disliked Luskan (she made it clear enough during the short time we were travelling together), the soldiers sent by the city were needed, otherwise the whole Tentowns could fall. The woman on the bridge was an elven mage of name Xuki. Just when we arrived close she ordered the ogres to destroy the bridge. The situation became even more critical.

Xuki tried to distract us with offering us money, appealing that she was elf just like me. Fool of a woman. I may be the only elf in the group but that doesn't mean I will be making a deal wih someone like her. The fight started and was long and tiring. My lungs and throat hurt from all the singing I was doing, magic of the words swirling around me and my companions, healing some of their wounds, strenghten their muscles or disrupted offensive spells casted on us. When there were only a few orcs still standing, I turned to look how Jaemal was doing. He waved at me and started to cast another spell. In that moment one of the injured orcs struck him and Jaemal fell to the freezing Shengarn River.

I felt the panic rise in me. I run to the orcs who dared to do that to one of my companions and with one cut of my sword managed to kill him. Next thing I did - almost unknowingly - was to throw my weapon and small shield aside and jum after Jaemal. Sweet Mystra, the water was _cold_. I was desperately looking around when I finally saw a flash of violet. Kicking my legs I swam to him, catching him in my arms and ascended from the depths of freezing river. My lungs burned from the lack of air - after ascending from water the crisp air felt almost like a balm.

Luckily, Jaemal was breathing. Another problem arose, however. How to keep him warm, when you are in the middle of snowy nowhere? And not only him, I thought, my teeth starting to chatter. In the middle of my thinking Hildury showed up with a big smile on her face. She found a cave we could use.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh, took me quite long to update, right? No idea why, since I found this chapter sitting in my Becoming Heroes folder for at least half a year...


End file.
